To Wear Your Fear
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: Second in Found series: The fire can't be real, he can't really choose, Dean can't be dying in front of him...it has to be the fear, or is it all real? Dean/OC Hurt!Dean Angsty!sam Mind Games Plz read and review
1. Fire! Fire?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

This is the second book in my Found series, the first is Lost Love. I recommend reading that first if you want to know who Elizabeth is. Plz Read, Review, and Enjoy.

It took her a moment to realize the smoky scent biting at her nostrils was more than just the fireplace burning out its wood. Her heart dropped to the bottom of her chest while her lungs seized up in a searing pain which gently pushing itself cloudily into the rest of her body. Her chest was the first to go murky as she choked on dust and it filled with the thick black smoke. She slid her hand on the cool tile of the kitchen counter and grabbed a rag which she pressed to her nose and mouth, trying to fight the clouds wafting towards her. Then silently she hunched forward as if being mere inches lower would save her from a fiery airless death. A fuzzy feeling was rubbing away at the edges of her mind and the world was spinning into a blur around her.

"Dean!" she hacked out in a hoarse weak voice as she attempted to choke back burning tears. Breathing back to deep and getting a lung full of more black smoke. Just what she wanted and wished for. On achy muscles she lowered myself to the warming tile pressing my palms to the cool surface. The chilling rock, begging her to press her sticky, sweaty face to its slick surface.

With one hand she was pressing to the ash stricken rag which kept me with less than minimal oxygen and with the other she crawled toward the living room, ignoring the baking pain of the heated tile. Leaving her watery blue eyes to wander and roam for the source of this heart stopping terror. The smoke thickened around me as she crawled forward. It clung to her arms as it pulled me to a burning death and slapped at her skin with rage filled strings.

With watery eyes she still blindly searched for something, for anything to clear my foggy mind so she could remember exactly what. That's when the memory struck her along with his image. His handsome faced twisted to hers but with sealed eyes and ash layering his tanned skin. His cropped dirty brown hair clung to his forehead which was riddled with charcoal. A crimson gash leaked over his eyebrow in sharp contrast with the smoky air grabbing for his last breaths.

She struggled to her feet as she tried to race for him, his lifeless form, her feet pushing hard against the floor as she tried to edge closer. Only faint rises of his chest signified that it wasn't too late, that he was still fighting the end.

"dean." she tried to cry out, but the smoke tore away at her desperate words until it left them a faint whisper. The fire bit into the wood flooring striking ever closer to the man unconscious before her. No matter how hard or fast she ran he was further and further, slipping through her extended fingers. Then when at last she believed that she could reach him cold, steel arms wrapped tightly around her waist and lifted her into the smoke drenched air to let her dangle. Teasing her heart at the thought of the close rescue just to rip it away.

The arms dragged her away while she kicked and screamed till she grew to weak and her voice to hoarse. The fire still skated closer with angry burst of heat and flame. It sucked down the last inches that had been standing between the fiery furnace and Dean leaving it to devour his perfect form. Not even leaving her a shadow of his being for her to cry over.

"No!" she sobbed with her last breathes letting the choking smoke over take her while the arms dropped away and her cry reverberated over and over against the flames. She lay crumpled to the ground awaiting to relief of the fiery grave which snatch at the wood before her. But she didn't feel pain as the fire sliced through her skin because her heart was already shredded along with her world.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Elizabeth woke in a cold sweat, clutching her chest which heaved a steady stream of oxygen. She glanced around panicky to find Dean. He was resting peacefully on the hideous floral print couch across the hotel room from her. He was completely unharmed and had been sleeping until the sudden up rise she had created. His was on his feet in mere seconds and holding the pocket knife he always kept under his pillow.

"Calmed down it was just a nightmare."

"It looks like one hell of a nightmare, what happened?" Dean questioned stalking over to the creaky motel bed and pushing back her sweat drenched hair.

"It was nothing." Elizabeth stuttered, Dean gave her the uh-huh look and she opened her mouth gaping faking hurt. "Really."

"Was it midgets?"

"Yes it was absolutely midgets. Actually it was a really mean midget who kicked this guy in the…"

"Okay, I got it."

"Now, go back to bed."

"Is Sam asleep?"

Yeah I think so, one second," Elizabeth whispered turning her head towards the long body that lay on the other dipping hotel bed. "Sam! Sam!"

Elizabeth turned back around to face Dean who was now leaning against the headboard.

"I think he's asleep." Elizabeth whispered hoarsely to Dean's ear.

"I could have done that." Dean spat with a charming grin. "Scoot over."

Then with a little shuffling Dean held her in his muscular arms. His heavy breathes cooling her hot skin so she could fall asleep knowing that they were both safe. That oxygen was still flying through the air and she could keep the nightmares at bay. Cool and safe, for now.


	2. Cheapen the moment

The bright sun beat down on the pale skin of Elizabeth's neck as she clutched to the warm pillow under her cheek. She twisted and stretched out her legs before flipping over and coming to look up at Dean. His hazel eyes stared down on her as a silly grin played on his lips. His tanned chest was bare and she had flicker her eyes a bit to realize it was real.

"What are you staring at creeper?" Elizabeth teased pushing up on her elbows and placing a kiss on Dean's smug lips. "Why are you so smiley in the a.m.?"

"Well, first of all I am always up in the a.m. second because of what I was creepily staring at." Dean stated with a goofy grin, "And I'm still remembering Sam's face when he woke up and saw us. His eyes were about to pop out of his head."

"You just have to cheapen the moment don't you." Elizabeth snickered shoving at his bicep and sitting up against the headboard.

"So, what was your nightmare really about? I'm guessing it wasn't actually about midgets."

"I'd rather dream about midgets though."

"Seriously, what was it?" Dean questioned sincerity pouring over his face. Elizabeth pressed back into the headboard and gritted her teeth together with heavy breathes. "Elizabeth."

She turned back with tears glistening in her pale blue eyes. She pushed herself beside Dean and leaned into his muscular chest. He encircled her in his sculpted arms and held her there, setting his chin and the top of her head. He could feel a warm tear trickle down his arm, Elizabeth rarely cried. She sucked in a breathe and lifted her pale face to his hazel eyes.

"There was a fire, in this house I've seen before and I was still inside it."

"How do you know the house?"

"It was where I grew up, until I was twelve."

"What happened when you were twelve?"

"Now who's mister twenty questions?" Elizabeth laughed with a fake smile and hoarse, almost painful, laugh. "Anyways, the house burned down."

"I'll never let that…"

"I was fine, physically."

"So it all worked out right."

"You were there ,in my dream, to and…and…"

"Elizabeth you don't have to…"

"I couldn't save you. I watched the fire burn you to ash and I couldn't do anything because something, someone, was holding me back. I used to have nightmares like that before but it ended a while ago."

"Why did you have dreams like that before?"

"That's how my sister died. Dean, that's why I became a hunter."

"Your sister was killed by a demon, Wait you had a sister?"

"Yes I had a sister, and she was killed by a demon when she was eleven, I was twelve. We were really close. It was so much like my nightmare, I thought is happening again."

"I'm fine, it's not going to happen again, I promise. How do you know it was a…demon?"

"I woke up to smell smoke, at first I thought It was the fireplace. So, I went to tell my parents the fire was still going. When I opened the door it felt like a furnace had burst, I went down the stairs and saw the fire. My parents ran out of their bedroom and grabbed me, we had to get out. My dad went to go back in and get my sister but the doorway burst into flames. Through the window I could see her lieing in the living room on the floor. The fire was behind her but maybe there was a chance. So, I tried to run to her but my dad held me back and I watched as the fire buried her. Black smoke left the house and it wasn't from the fire so I did research and found out about demons. Of course my parents didn't believe me, as soon as I left the house at sixteen I started hunting."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"It's okay, the past is past and I already killed the demon that did that."

"Hey, I think I got something…what happened?" Sam stated strolling into the room with an empty coffee cup and open laptop.

"Nothing Sammy," Dean said with a grin as he and Elizabeth untangled themselves from each other, "What no coffee for your big brother? Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam laughed staring at Elizabeth's fake smile and drying tears. It definitely wasn't nothing, especially since a something bad was going on in this town, and it was there kind of bad.


	3. Harry Potter!

"Mortis Vorator." Sam stated staring at the gentle glow of the laptop straddled on his thighs before flicking his brown eyes up to Dean and then glaring back down to his research.

"The evil dude from Harry Potter?" Dean questioned peeking over Sam's shoulder and giving him confused look, pulling his eyebrows together.

"That's Voldimort." Sam spat with a smirk and amused chuckle rumbling down in his chest.

"Don't say his name we have enough to deal with Sammy." Dean whispered with a serious look on his tanned face before a hoarse chuckle rose from his throat.

"Okay then, anyways it's a Mortis Vorator, it means eater of death in Latin. It's a nasty thing that figures out a person's worst fear and uses it against them."

"The names are really going downhill; I mean really who comes up with this stuff?"

"Ultimately it kills its victims."

"How does it use a person's fear to kill them?"

"They keep witnessing their worst fear happening over and over until it actually kills them in their mind. It pretty much stops their heart after they've already died to finish them off."

"This is why I, the macho man, does not fear." Dean teased pressing a finger to his chest and standing straight with a puffed out chest.

"Does not fear? What about when everything freaked you out, even a cat?"

"That was ghost sickness, Sammy, does not count."

"Dean do I have to remind you of that demon on the plane? I recall a lot of screaming like a girl, p.s. it was coming from you."

"Well…shut up Sam."

"What did I miss?" Elizabeth called swinging in the door with three cups of coffee cradled in her arms. Sam straightened up and grabbed one with mumbled thanks. Dean waltzed over to her and reached for the Styrofoam cup. "What? No this is mine."

"But, there are two."

"So, you have downed like five."

"Come on, just give me the coffee."

"Ummm, let me think…no." Elizabeth teased through a smile, twisting her torso to block the caffeinated drink. Dean reached around her grabbing her waist with one arm and grabbing for the coffee with his other. "You cheater."

"Please…" Dean pleaded with a pout before placing a soft kiss on lips. "It's not cheating just using my…assets."

"Fine, but first tell me about the job you guys were discussing."

"Discussing, you sound fancy." Dean chuckled hoarsely pressing his lips to hers again and glancing greedily at the coffee again. Elizabeth glared at him with her 'off the point' and 'what are you hiding' look. "Fine, a Mojo Voldamort."

"Mortis Volotar." Sam corrected from across the room not even breaking his pupils from the screen.

"That thing." Dean stated picking the coffee cup from her lessened grip.

"Oh, okay. How do we know?"

"Sammy!" Dean beckoned to his little brother signaling his turn to talk.

"We have three deaths. A husband started yelling in his sleep about how his wife was leaving and then…Well, two days later his neighbors heard his wife screaming about wolves before she passed away. It turns out that her parents were killed on a camping trip by a pack of wolves. The third was a 22 year old college student who started screaming and pulling into a box shape before hyperventilating. She had been locked in a chest when she was four and has had a fear of small closed in spaces since."

"So, it's definitely a Mortis Volotar?" Elizabeth questioned watching Sam's gentle nods and tensing lips. "I think I might be its next victim."


	4. Speechless

An awkward silence radiated through the room as Elizabeth's last statement rang through the now choking air. Dean tensed his jaw racking his mind for anything to say and Sam stood with wide worried eyes as he soaked in the words. The sad part was that Dean wasn't surprised. It had already clicked into place the minute Sam had explained the creature they were dealing with. He just didn't want to believe it. Obviously they had the worst luck in the world, this was one of the reasons Dean had left all those years ago.

"Well don't just stand here, Dean you always have something say. I thought it was impossible to silence the great Dean Winchester." Elizabeth struggled to crack a smile and lighten the heavy atmosphere. She looked at Dean almost pleadingly, begging for him to hold it all together like usual. If Dean was shocked, then the cause was lost and hopeless.

"Sammy, how do you kill this thing?" Dean asked breaking his hazel eyes from Elizabeth and baring them into Sam, who broke from his trance and glanced back at the screen. He probably didn't need to though being the college boy he is.

"It says the opposite of fear must fill it, and it must see its worst fear to ever be destroyed."

"Well, that's both cryptic and sappy." Dean mumbled breathing in the information and letting it run through his mind. "What is the opposite of fear?"

"It's debatable, I've looked it up and it says courage, love, and a bunch of other things."

"So, which is it?" Dean questioned himself speaking aloud for no reason.

"That's the million dollar question." Elizabeth piped in creasing her eyebrows together deep in thought.

"Actually I believe that is the life or death question." Dean snickered feeling incredibly intelligent for correcting the brilliant girl who had saved his butt multiple times.

"Both are in movies and both are true." Elizabeth defended sliding her hands to her hips and tensing her lips for assurance.

"I wish I'd get a million dollars for answering that." Dean wished aloud letting his head lull to the side as he squinted his eyes as if staring up at a thought bubble.

"We are way off topic people; now first let's find this thing." Sam called out bringing two sets of eyes to rest on him making him squirm.

"You want to find it before we can defeat Sammy?" Dean stuttered with shocked features. "I thought I taught you well."

"Ha Dean, you're hilarious. Anyways, I think two of us should talk to neighbor while the other does more research."

"Well, you know Sam, you are the best at research and I just don't know if I could go into such detail or…"

"I get it Dean, you and Elizabeth can talk to the neighbor; I got computer duty."

"It's for the best Sammy." Dean sighed patting Sam on the back and strolling to the door. Sam stood there with a stunned smile and shook his shaggy hair before turning back to his laptop.

XOXOXOXOX

The suburb two story house looked so plain in the neighborhood full of the exact copies. Its eggshell paint job stark against the deep blue sky with a single forest green door welcoming in passers. Dean and Elizabeth strolled up with fake ids hanging in their pockets. Elizabeth's pale blue blouse showing off her eyes and other things as it slid over her slender waist until the grey suite pants. Dean fidgeted with his black tie and scowled as it seemed to tighten.

_Knock knock knock_

A slender woman answered the door, looking to be in her mid-thirties. Her dark hair twisted to her shoulder blade and dark eyes peered out behind low bangs. Dark red lipstick painted her lips and a loose green dress adorned her petite frame with large hips poking out from her tiny waist.

"Can I help you?" She charmed running her eyes over Dean and smiling wildly. Dean half smiled awkwardly and took a step back recovering to draw out his fake FBI badge.

"Agent Anderson and Baker, FBI, are you Jane Casner?"

"Yes."

"May we ask you some questions about your neighbors?"

"Well, I already talked to the police."

"It could help ma'am." Dean coaxed with a megawatt smile.

"I suppose," She mumbled staring back up at Dean and completely unaware of the Elizabeth beside him, "If it could help."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Please it's Jane."

"So you heard the wife screaming, correct?" Elizabeth intercepted drawing the woman's attention, but only for a minute. She turned back to Dean before answering.

"Yes, I did." Jane smiled leaning in toward Dean and pulling her dress over her knee. Dean shifted uncomfortably and leaned into the back of the powder green couch.

"What exactly did you hear and see, Jane?" Dean charmed not daring to lean in like her.

"Well, I heard Margret scream and ran to the window. She was alone though yelling something about wolves. Then she fell to the floor and…you know the rest."

"Anything else?"

"There is one thing, but you'll think I'm crazy."

"Everything could help."

"For an instant I saw a shadowy figure it…it…it looked like something out of nightmares."

Dean and Elizabeth exchanged timid looks and readied to go.

"Thank you very much Jane." Dean said before standing to leave with Elizabeth.

"There is one thing." Jane called to them brushing long red nails on Dean's triceps. Dean and Elizabeth twisted around to face her and look at her quizzing. "I heard her say I shouldn't have gone to the haunted house. There is an abandoned building a few blocks from here; it used to be a therapy office. People used to say it was haunted, but I never believed it."

"Dean didn't we drive by a place like that on our way to the hotel." Elizabeth whispered softly in his ear, earning a groan from Jane, whose nails still touched Dean's arm. He quickly shrugged her hand off and thought back to their arrival, then nodding in agreement.

"Thank you again." Dean repeated before turning on his heels and walking to the door with Elizabeth.

"Is that all? I could give you my number for if you have any more questions." Jane shuddered after the retreating Agent.

"That's not necessary." Elizabeth called back before closing the door loudly behind them. "Oh, call me Jane."

"It's just a name."

"Oh, please she practically screamed I want to have your babies."

"Well, I am pretty irresistible."

"You keep believing that."

"What? That was proof."

"Did you see her, Dean?"

"Good point, but that wasn't the only time."

"Sure."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Elizabeth teased before pressing her pink lips on Dean's and wrapping her arms round his neck. "I guess you have to be pretty charming to get me."

Then she strolled to the car and slid into the driver's seat. Dean was so entranced he didn't even argue as he stumbled into the passenger seat and Elizabeth pulled onto the street with a winning smile.


	5. Bless you

"Sammy, we think we know where the Harry Potter thing is." Dean greeted through the cell phone as his brother came on the other end.

"Mortis Volotar." Sam corrected with aggravation lacing his tone. Dean could just picture him rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Bless you; anyways we'll pick you up in like three minutes." Dean retorted finishing with his watch in front of his stare. Elizabeth glanced at his from the driver's seat and he flicked his wrist back to the rode. _'Seriously'_ she mouthed moving her watch back to the barren street in front of the roaring impala.

"Okay, but you know Elizabeth could call me. Now, you don't have to talk on the phone and drive." Sam inserted, Dean rolled his eyes at how his brother could be worried about that after all they'd seen. I guess they had had a few car accidents but usually from disease or demonic interference.

"I'm not driving."

"Elizabeth is driving?" Sam questioned, shock resounding in his jealous voice.

"Yeah."

"….."

"Sammy?"

"Wow, Dean, you won't even let me drive your baby."

"She fixed it her whenever I got cursed from that demon. You cannot fix my baby."

"Okay then, well, I'll be out front when you get here. With Elizabeth driving. Waiting to ride in the back, because my brother doesn't trust me."

"You're not driving."

"Fine." _'click'_

Dean pressed back into the warm leather seat of his car and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. He cracked open his eyes to see the hotel come into view. Sam stood out front at his abnormal height, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Did you figure out how to kill it?" Dean questioned as Sam cramped his frame into the back seat.

"I have it limited down to courage and love."

"Dude, you sound like a hippie."

"A monster hunting, very violent, hippie." Elizabeth snickered next to him, "I see the building."

An eerie cement building was now seen through the windshield. Spray paint was sputtered over the once dull sides and cracks reached up from the foundation. Chipped paint trickled over the iron fence and a gaping hole was where the wooden door used to be. They knew it was wooden because the door was lying splintered in the dead grass ten feet from its original spot.

"That is definitely a cliché." Dean droned staring up at the building, a chill spreading up his spine. "Let's go."

The group clambered out of the car and rounded around the trunk picking out their deadly devices. Dean cradled his gun and an iron rod in his palm. Elizabeth gripped an iron rod and rock salt gun, pulling her long hair into a high pony tail. Sam held a rock salt gun to his chest a drove his hand along his shaggy hair letting the bangs fall back in front of his eyes.

"Ready?" Sam questioned glancing at both his brother and Elizabeth for an answer. They both nodded confidently in the way Sam never could. "Then come on."

They marched into the building with tense arms and watchful glares. They spread across the bottom level with guns raised. Then Elizabeth felt an intense heat prickle the hairs on her neck. Smoke drenched the air and she wheeled around to see a fire spreading across the building. She yelled for Dean and Sam but couldn't see them through the flame and smoke.

"No! It's not real!" She cried unable to hear anybody's words over the roar of the fire. It bit closer and choked her with thick black smoke as she coughed ferociously still searching out a familiar frame. A large explosion echoed and the fire burnt the rest of the floor. "DEAN!"


	6. Bad Dreams and Hot comfort

Dean walked across the room and looked suspiciously at everything trying to find the…the…well he was trying to find it.

"No! It's not real!" Elizabeth screamed, Dean twisted around to see her eyes glazed over and terror drowning her features. The iron rod and gun now lay useless on the floor a few feet from her. He was on the opposite end but still started running to her gun at the ready. Sam stood by the stairs and started jogging forward as well his face full of concern.

"DEAN!" She screamed falling to the ground with tears pouring down her cheeks. She stared at him with unseeing eyes as she doubled over coughing on nothing.

"I'm right here!" He called only a few feet away now. Before Dan could reach her he was thrown across the room, smacking into a cement wall with a crack. The world faded into nothing before lighting again. He was no longer in the building but in a small brick room. On the opposite wall two figures were chained to the wall.

"Choose Dean." A familiar voice commanded, as a low light flickered on and revealed the figures. Elizabeth and Sam. "You have to choose."

"Choose what?" Dean questioned to the invisible captor.

"Choose which will die." The voice stated simply as an arm reached across to the unconscious figures, a knife glinting in its hand. The captor came into the light. Dean swallowed back terror and tears. His jaw dropped to the floor as his breathes grew heavy.

"Dad?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Elizabeth! Dean!" Sam called worry coursing through his veins as he stared at the unseeing eyes of his brother. Tears were forming in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, he had to find that creature. He saw a shadowy figure across the room moving over toward Elizabeth. "Come and get me bitch!"

The Mortis Volotar wavered toward him and he could see black smoke pour in from a broken window and create a figure. The figure took form and stared up at him. With yellow eyes.

"Your dead. Your dead!" Sam cried as the demon picked up Dean and threw him into the middle of the floor.

"I'm going to kill your brother and it is going to be All. Your. Fault." Then he could see Dean's eyes flutter open as an agonizing scream ripped through him.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Dad, why are you doing this?" Dean pleaded staring up at the man he looked up to.

"You have to choose and you know it. You've been afraid of this all along. What if to be with this girl you leave your brother to die? What if to save Sam she has to die? You. Have. Too. Choose. Now. "

"I can't."

"Then I will kill them both."

"No!"

"Choose who you will save. The girl you love and that is crazy enough to love you or your little brother." The thing that looked like his dad strolled over to Sam and picked up his face in his hands. "How can you kill Sammy? The little brother that relies on you, that you promised to protect no matter what."

He dropped his face and snatched Elizabeth's in between his fingers. "And Elizabeth. Sweet, caring, sarcastic, fiery, Elizabeth. She is like a better you in girl form. Exactly who you have always wanted, always needed. How can you let that go and also then take her life with it? What about all the things she could do?"

Dean could feel tears flowing freely down his cheeks now as he watched desperately.

"Choose Dean, choose who will live and die." John teased without a look of caring crossing his features, all sympathy had burned away. "Choose!"

"I can't choose, please don't make me Dad!"

"Choose Dean!"

"I can't choose!"

"Choose or I kill them both. 3"

"I can't choose."

"2"

"No! I can't!"

"1"

"No!"

"0. Choose now I kill them both, painfully."

"Fine. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I choose…"


	7. i'm not afraid

Sam stood completely still. Watching his brother fall with horror filled eyes, unable to strain his creaking muscles. The demon slashed a knife across Dean's back and crimson began to flow freely as a blood curdling scream ripped free from his lungs. A rain of punches smashed into Dean's face as the red liquid began to slide from his now broken nose and split lip. The demon swiped the blade across Dean's chest, completely finishing to soak his t shirt in the salty crimson.

"Stop please!" Sam cried watching as blood pooled around the demon's feet and a sickening smile rose to his lips.

"Or what? Sammy going to cry?" A bile rising cackle spewed from its mouth as the yellow eyed demon plunged the blade into Dean's abdomen.

"Sam, it's not your fault." Dean choked out letting his face fall to cement. Realization slapped Sam across the heart and he let the tears dry.

"It's Sammy." He murmured looking coldly at the thing in front of him. "You're not real! You are not real! I killed you!"

He screamed it over and over cradling his head in his hands and squeezing his eye shut. The words kept repeating as he dropped to the ground sealing off his ears from the fake screams. Then everything stopped. The screams ceased and the cackling faded into nothing. Carefully his eyelids pulled apart and he searched the dull light around him until they focused. He was back in the cement building on the ground floor. The demon now stood over Dean pulling a thin purple mist out of him, which he could only assume was fear.

"Dean!" his scream was lost on his brother as his hazel eyes grew heavy. "Dean!"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dean could hear his name being called in a small whimpering voice. The voice seemed miles away and filled with too much sorrow for him to deal with. He had broken off in the middle of his sentence and couldn't figure out his last word no matter how hard he tried.

"Fine, I'll kill them both." His 'father' spat raising the knife to Sam's windpipe.

"No! Dad, please!"

"I have to kill one Dean. Either you or I choose, and you know who I will choose."

"Why?"

"She is in the way Dean. You would choose for an innocent to die before her anytime and you know it. There is no way you can leave her again, I could barely get you to last time."

"No, no I can leave, as long as I know she is safe…"

"After what you see, you know that you will never think she's safe. I'm sorry Dean."

"No you're not, you're not sorry." Dean spat straightening his back and letting his eyes turn hard, "Yo aren't my dad."

"What are you talking about, of course I am."

"No, my dad would never kill another hunter. You aren't real."

"Oh I'm real Dean. I might not be your dad but I am real. You know that there is a demon out there that will take one of them from you." Then the thing began to morph, changing from demon to demon, the same wicked smile always painted on its lips.

"No this is the Mortis volotar, it's a nightmare."

"But will it always be a nightmare Dean or will it, one day, become true."

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real." Dean murmured to himself closing his mind off and taking hesitant breathes. The demon continued to yell that it was real but Dean refused to listen. He pressed his palms into his thighs and focused on his murmurs pulling in courage. "You Aren't Real!"

Then the lights dulled and walls around him disappeared and morphed back to the old cement building. Relief flooded him but it was short lived as he took in the scene. Sam stood over him, eyes wide with terror and relief.

"Elizabeth." Dean gasped sitting up and scanning the dusty floor. She lay in a crumpled heap across the room. The Mortis Volotar stood over her pulling a purple mist from her and it was thinning away to nothing. He jumped to his feet grabbing a rock salt gun and racing forward. The mist was wasting away now and the demon reached down over her chest. "No!"

With that he jumped forward but the demon vanished in front of his eyes. He grasped Elizabeth's shoulders and shook her awake. She looked up at him blankly.

"Dean?" She questioned, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, Dean I'm not afraid."

"That's great, you got over your…"

"No, I mean, I'm not afraid of anything."


	8. Where did she go?

"What do you mean you're not afraid of anything?" Dean questioned pulling Elizabeth to her feet with a steady grip and helping to steady her upright.

"Like as a hunter there is always that part of you, in the back of our minds, with what ifs and it's not over yets, right?" Elizabeth stammered, Dean slowly nodded his head trying to block out his last encounter with those traits. She contiued excitedly, "Well, I can't feel that part of me anymore. It feels as if I could take on the world with one hand tied behind my back and nothing could ever go wrong."

"You just sound really optimistic." Dean offered hoping with every fiber in him that this fight could be over for a moment, even though he knew it would have to resume. Elizabeth shook her head in frustration, raking a hand over her face, and stared up at Dean with lack luster eyes. There was no hope or joy, not even worry in the pools of dull blue.

"I am not afraid of dying, Dean. I'm not afraid of you or Sam dying."

"Don't worry we'll just kill the bitch and it will all be over."

"I know, but it is taking every fiber of my being to not run towards it now."

"Guys, you have to remember we don't exactly know how to kill it." Sam piped bringing the realization that he was actually there.

"Oh yeah that could help." Elizabeth thought aloud twisting her fingers through her pony tail and scrunching her forehead in thought. Sam stood with mouth a gape trying not to say a word at the sudden burden placed upon them.

"Dean, could I talk to you?" Sam ventured motioning to the other side of the room. Dean gave a quick head snap of yes and shuffled to the area Sam had motioned to. "Uhh Dean, are you sure killing this thing will bring back her self preservation skill?"

"I don't know Sammy but it's our only chance. We need to figure this out quick."

"Duh Dean, so what's the plan?"

"Why do I always have to have the plan? Why don't you come up with something?"

"I don't know, cause you're the big brother."

"You mean the amazing, genius, perfect, big brother."

"Sure, we'll go with that."

"Alright since that is cleared up, the plan is…"

"What? What's the plan?"

"I'm thinking Sammy, give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute but alright you take all the time you need. I mean its' only the fact that you girlfriend would jump off a bridge right now without blinking that is hanging in the balance."

"Do you really think she's my girlfriend?"

"Dude, seriously?"

"Fine. Okay, you said that it has to be filled with the opposite of fear right?" Dean asked giving Sam a moment to nod slowly. "Well let's give it a banquet."

"What do you mean?"

"All we need to do is find it again and have happy thoughts. It will try to feed on us again but we already know that now so we just have to stay happy."

"But what about the part of scaring it?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Dean!"

"Hey! I got more than you did mapped out."

"Uh Dean?"

"Come on Sammy, give me a break we have hunted on less than this a million times. You come up with the rest college boy I mean you're supposed to the smart one here…"

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Where did Elizabeth go?" And sure enough when Dean Winchester turned around there was nobody in sight. She was completely gone and so was her gun and iron rod.


	9. Guns and mist

Elizabeth strained her eyes in the dark crisp air. The only light was a dimming street lamp since clouds shrouded the stars. She quickened her pace knowing that Sam and Dean would have found out she was gone by now. She hid behind a cement wall at the back of the building she had just been released from. There was no way she was leaving without killing that thing. Dean and Sam stalked out from the gaping entrance their eyes scanning frantically for something, for her.

She wanted to call out to him, let him know she was fine. But instead she slid deeper into the shadows and pressed into the cool cement, breathing heavily and twisting her head away.

"Elizabeth!" Dean called frantically jogging down the street to the beloved impala. As soon as the car and begun to hum she darted into the cracked window. Sliding along the floor with her gun raised out before her.

"Come on out! You want to freak me out! Well good luck bitch!" She tempted trudging deeper into the dark building. Glass shattered beneath her feet but she didn't even flinch at the sharp sound. The air spiked a chill and a foggy wisp escaped her lips. An unseen force slammed into her side and sent her straight through a decaying wall. She lay sprawled on ground in dusty debris as a dark smoke edged closer to her. She tried to tug her arm up but a sharp pain shot through her veins and the gun lay a few feet away. The smoke hovered closer and she stared up at it, completely un afraid.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean shut off the car about two minutes after roaring it to life. Stepping out and jogging back to the building.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam questioned running clumsily after his brother.

"She is going to go back."

"How do you…?"

"Because she told us Sam."

'_but its taking every fiber of my being not to run after it now.' _Sam remembered the words and quickened his haste to catch up to the retreating figure of his brother. They raced straight into the building scanning their new surroundings.

"Bitch!" Dean growled seeing the hovering smoke over Elizabeth who looked…uncaring. She lay there in bits of dry wall and glass with a crimson drenched arm. The smoke almost twisted to stare at him through unseen eyes. It continued to advance on her still form reaching a pitch black hand from the cloudy form. It dripped a sticky tar as it moved the limb closer to Elizabeth's chest.

Dean lifted the gun to shoot at it but a burst of movement sent the bullet flailing upward and into a light bulb. Sparks of light showered down and zapped at the floor until finding a steady hold. A small column of smoke billowed upward until a fire crackled violently. Another smash of force sent something smashing into Dean's forehead and he fell to the dusty floor. Sam charged forward but was thrown backward into a wall which promptly shattered as he made contact. A fire blossomed over the room and bit violently into anything it could catch hold onto as it stretched closer to Dean. Elizabeth flicked her throbbing arm to the gun and shot at the tar hand before scrambling up.

Her usual rush of adrenaline failed as she barreled toward Dean. The fire was at his heels as she pulled him up, his groggy eyes staring up at her. She pulled him from the building as he fire bit though the door and stopped dead. A ear wrenching scream broke the air and a splash of smoke extinguished the flames.

A purple mist flowed from the smoldering doorframe and grabbed hold to Elizabeth, squirming down her throat. Dean looked up to see her smile as her eyes went blank with fear before she collapsed in a heap on the dirt.


	10. Pause

"Elizabeth? Come on, wakey wakey." Dean coaxed rubbing her slender shoulder and rolling her face up. Her bright eyes fluttered open and warmed up once she stared up at him. He helped her sit up as she dusted dirt from her tank top. The powder blue was dirtied beyond recognition and small slits played along her arms in crimson confetti.

"Where's Sam?" She questioned using Dean's forearm to get to her feet.

"Sam?" Dean mumbled his eyes growing wide with realization. He ran off in the direction his brother had been tossed. His legs came to a halt when he saw his brother in a heap of rubble. There was no red liquid staining the grass or dusty gray rock and he looked uninjured. Slowly he knelt next to Sam and shook his shoulder.

"What?" He murmured almost inaudible while shaking out his hair and letting dirt spurt from the locks. Dean felt the air from his lungs rush out in relief as his brother shrugged up to his feet. Elizabeth came to a stop next to Dean and released a sparkling smile when she saw a unharmed Sam. Tears burnt the back of her throat, but for once they weren't tears of sorrow or mourning, just joy. She had fought off her fear and survived, all of them had survived with little more than bruises or scratches.

She quickly swallowed back the tears; there was no way Dean was going to see her cry. She would never hear the end of it if he did. An arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned heavily into it settling her head on the shoulder attached to it.

Dean looked down at Elizabeth with her head resting in the crook of his neck and a silly smile playing on her lips. And he could swear tears were glistening in her eyes, he would have to tease her about that later. Sam was wiping dirt off his clothes but doubted that would help much given the fact he was caked in it. Maybe he couldn't tease Elizabeth he thought as salt water bit the edge of his bottom eye lid. A smirk crept over his lips as he watched Sam struggle to brush off unrelenting mud and scowled in annoyance.

The More Voldim…whatever you want to call it was gone and now there was nothing to fear. Then again fears change over the years, even over days maybe hours. They were far from finished saving the world from everything evil and all of the fears of the world but right now in this moment nothing was scary. Unfortunately you can't pause the real world.

**I know probably not my best or longest but come on. Plz review and i am not done with this series. from supernaturalloverja**


End file.
